marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Flight Vol 1 1
, ** Northstar ** Puck - ** Sasquatch ** Shaman - ** Snowbird - ** Vindicator - Supporting Characters: * Heather Hudson * Gary Cody Villains: * Tundra - Other Characters: * Beta Flight - , , ** Box - ** Flashback - * Gamma Flight - , , ** Diamond Lil - ** Madison Jeffries - ** Smart Alec - ** Wild Child - * Dan Smallwood - , * Pierre Trudeau * Richard Easton - * Wendigo (Georges Baptiste) - * X-Men - ** Nightcrawler - ** Wolverine (James Howlett) - * Angelique * Francois * Georges * Jacqueline * Mary * Sister Anne * Thomas Crossman Locations: * Canada :* Ontario :* British Columbia :* Northwest Territories :* Ottawa ::*138 Laurier Drive ::* Parliament Hill ::* Department H :* Quebec City ::*La Valle ::*Madame Dupont's School for Girls :* Newfoundland and Labrador :*Resolute ::*Resolute Bay :* Toronto :*Corky's Tavern :*Military Facility Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Although Captain America, Cyclops, Daredevil, Franklin Richards, Invisible Girl, Mister Fantastic, Spider-Man, Thing and Thor appear on the cover to this issue, they do not appear inside the actual story. * This issue takes place two weeks after events chronicled in Uncanny X-Men 139-140. This issue contains flashbacks of Alpha Flight and the X-Men's fight with the Wendigo. * First appearance of Beta Flight and Gamma Flight. Although this issue is the first appearance of all team members, they appear only as cameo thought images. All of the members will make their full first appearances in future issues. * Aurora appeared last in Machine Man (Volume 1) #18. * This issue is the second appearance of Heather McNeil Hudson. She appeared last in Uncanny X-Men #139. She will one day become the third individual to adopt the guise of Vindicator. * Northstar appeared last in Machine Man (Volume 1) #18. * Pierre Trudeau appeared last in a flashback to events that took place in Uncanny X-Men #140. He makes a chronologically earlier appearance in the second story in Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #3. * Sasquatch appeared last in Machine Man (Volume 1) #18. * Shaman appeared last in Uncanny X-Men #140. * Snowbird appeared last in Uncanny X-Men #140. * Vindicator appeared last in Uncanny X-Men #140. *'First Appearances:' Angelique (a student at Madame DuPont's School for Girls); Dan Smallwood (Marrina's foster brother); Diamond Lil (a member of Gamma Flight); Flashback (a member of Beta Flight); Francois (the Hudsons' landlord); Gary Cody (Alpha Flight's government liasion); Georges (the Hudsons' landlord); Jacqueline (a student at Madame DuPont's School for Girls); Madison Jeffries (a member of Gamma Flight); Marrina (a former member of Beta Flight); Mary (a waitress at Corky's Tavern); Puck (Eugene Judd; a former member of Beta Flight); Richard Easton (human host for Tundra); Sister Anne (headmistress at Madame DuPont's School for Girls); Smart Alec (a member of Gamma Flight); Thomas Crossman (an MP); Tundra (one of the Great Beasts); Wild Child (a member of Gamma Flight) *'Final Appearances:' Angelique: Francois; Georges; Jacqueline; Mary; Richard Eason (dies in this issue); Sister Anne ; Thomas Crossman | Trivia = * The man who summons Tundra is named Richard Easton. His name and history will be revealed in greater detail in the second story in Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #7. * All members of Alpha Flight possess a cybernetic implant within the back of their skull, which allows their (former) superiors at Department H the ability to signal them in case of emergency. Marrina’s implant however, is contained inside of an amulet that she wears about her neck. No explanation is provided for this alteration of protocol. | Recommended = * Alpha Flight Vol 1 * Alpha Flight Annual 1 (Volume 1, 1986) * Alpha Flight Special 1 (Volume 2, 1992) * Alpha Flight Vol 2 * Alpha Flight Vol 3 | Links = }}